blackrock_shooter_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Master
Dead has the appearance of a female teenage adolescent (who appears somewhat more mature than Rock) with Her weapon of choice this time is not her Dead Scythe, but a three-pronged sword.Dead is the incarnation of the Dead Master character, pale skin, green eyes, and wavy black hair. She wears a white sleeveless half-shirt, a black tie decorated with a star, a white skirt with a striped belt, claw elbow gloves, black leggings and black pumps. Her horns and pair of small wings are black. It is presumed she beared a striking resemblance to Yomi Takanashi in her former life. Her weapon of choice is a large scythe named Dead Scythe. She has an entire skeletal army under her control, as well as her two massive-sized floating skulls all with glowing cavities, which she uses to attack. She also uses chains as a weapon to capture Black★Rock Shooter. she also has a 3 pronged sword she wields and bears a green eye flame that covers her right eye. PersonalityEditEdit Dead's personality is quite childish, carefree and joking. Despite being a Black Star, Dead seems to have negative feelings to her job of collecting souls (saying that the purified souls disgusted her). When she fights she shows calm and wit that lets her use the lamentations of her enemies against them. She has a strange attraction to Rock, which is evident whenever she is around. In her former life, she was a more sweeter person who loved her fiancé, and was possibly a somewhat forgetful person, judging by some of her lines in the penultimate chapter. AbilitiesEdit Despite having wings, she can't fly but rather, uses athletic skills in combat. She uses necromancy to revive her minions. She also proves to be a good fighter who has proficiency in martial arts. She also uses her weapon with deadly proficiency. It seems that she has an extremely powerful control over these chains, some times moving them by touching and whipping them while other times they seem to act on their own as she does not touch them while they are manipulated. Also she can do Blood dragon slayer magic which allows her to use her blood as a weapon. Insane Dead Master Pretty much she has all the same abilities of Dead Master but she wields this giant axe like sword that only her arm wings can hold and its really heavy Also she now has these giant skeleton arm/hand like wings on her back as u can see from the pic. Insane Dead Masters only goal is to destroy things because she is going on by past memories of pain, and seeing her best friend/ little sister Black Rock shooter get killed or near killed drove her to take on this form. she is also able to fly now thanks to those giant wings and also she can use them to crush or smash others. Weapons that Dead Master wields(felt like adding them): A giant axe sword thats bigger then her called DeadSword. As u can see its huge but Dead is holding it as if its as light as a stick. only Dead can wield it. 3 pronged sword: a sword that has flames come out of it and take on the form of a 3 bladed sword hence it being 3 pronged and all that. Only Black rock shooter and Dead have been known to be able to wield this sword. Dead Scythe: a scythe that so far as i can tell only Dead and Rock can use.